DC COMICS: SYFY Channel Krypton s1 ep04 The Word Of Rao
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SUPERMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA SYFY KRYPTON YOUTUBE: PLOT by COMICBOOK.COM : "The Word of Rao" starts off with two maidens getting The Voice of Rao ready for the day. The Voice mentions that "today, Kandor will be reborn." Elsewhere, a group of Black Zero soldiers — disguised as Sagitari — begin scoping out the communications hub that Rhom hacked the previous episode. Val-El and Seg are looking at Rhom's lifeless body in the Fortress. Val reminds his grandson that Rhom only has but a few hours until she dies. Lyta's mother tells her that she's required to go in front of the council to answer for her actions at the communications hub. Seg and Adam Strange are on the way to tell Rhom's daughter Ona about her mother's impending death when they find out they're being tailed. The Voice of Rao and his two maidens go to visit the body of the slain rankless. The rankless begin yelling at the Voice and are stopped short of rioting by the maidens. The Voice returns to his quarters and is greeted by Daron-Vex. He tells Daron that a high-ranking member of their guild needs to take responsibility for the unrest among the rankless. Lyta's undergoing her questioning by her superiors when Daron interrupts the review and tells Lyta she's been charged with treason for conspiring with Black Zero. Seg and Adam have met up with Kem at his bar as they try deciding how to tell Ona about her mother. Eventually Seg gathers the courage to approach the young Kryptonian and tells her about Rhom's deteriorating shape. Kem catches wind of Lyta's arrest and promptly tells Seg. Seg goes to the Sagitari quarters in an attempt to speak with Lyta, but he's stopped by Dev and Jayna. After getting nowhere with Dev and Jayna-Zod, Seg rushes to over to speak with Nyssa about Lyta. She eventually seemingly agrees to help with Seg. Seg and Strange are brainstorming ways on how to prove Lyta's innocence. They're about to leave Kem's watering hole to travel to the Fortress when they're taken down by the members of the Black Zero that have posed as Sagitari. Nyssa visits Lyta in her holding cell. Nyssa lets it slip that she is supposed to have a child with Seg, which makes Lyta upset. Nyssa's able to get Lyta calmed down, and the two talk about Lyta's case. Seg's woken up by the Black Zero, and the first thing the leader asks Seg is what the Kryptonian knows about Brainiac. When Seg finds out the group holding him hostage is Black Zero, the leader admits that they're not truly Black Zero. Rather, they're a splinter group of radicals. Kem's walking down an alleyway with Ona when they run into another rankless named Zed. Zed gives Ona a toy to play with while she and Kem are talking about Rhom's ailing health. Ona overhears them talking and makes the realization that her mom isn't coming back home. After Nyssa hears Lyta's story, she realizes that Lyta is completely innocent. She instantly confronts her father about choosing Lyta as the scapegoat to take the blame for the Voice of Rao. Nyssa's upset that he chose someone from a prestigious family such as the House of Zod. The Black Zero faction commander reveals to Seg that he knew Val-El. Ona and Kem go to a gathering where Ona persuades her uncle to give an offering to Rao. Before too long, Kem and Ona get separated in the gathering crowd. Ona rushes the Voice of Rao as he ascends from the sky, and she's nearly stopped by the Sagitari. Kem explains that Ona's mother has apparently passed away and the Voice of Rao allows the child to approach. The Voice pulls Ona up to his pedestal and tells the crowd that she'll be made into one of his helpers, removing her rankless status. Val-El and Adam are in the Fortress speaking about Rhom's status when she suddenly wakes up and tells the pair that they need to stop Ona. Before Rhom can say what they're supposed to stop Ona from doing, she passes away. Seg's about to be taken to speak with the Black Zero commander, but he's able to knock out the officer who's walking him out of his holding cell and he escapes. Nyssa approaches Jayna about her daughter. She promises to save Lyta from an execution if Jayna gives the House of Vex access to her troops so that they can stage a coup. Ona begins her role by serving the Voice of Rao by leading the rankless in a prayer. Seg escapes from the Black Zero compound. The Voice of Rao is back in his living quarters when he begins to examine the toy that Ona gave him as an offering. A slug of sorts exits from the toy and bites the Voice, who's now infected by Brainiac. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:SYFY Krypton Category:Seyg-El Category:Lyta Zod Category:Adam Strange Category:Black Zero Category:Daron-Vex Category:Jayna-Zod Category:Dev-Em Category:Kem Category:Nyssa-Vex Category:Val-El Category:Rhom Category:Ona Category:Voice of Rao Category:Handmaidens of Rao Category:Sagitari Category:Brainiac Sentry Category:Val-El (Hologram)